FINAL FANTASY XV: A TALE REBORN
by theunrealanswer
Summary: An alternate take on the FFXV story, with the primary intention of exploring the characters and the world in greater depth and detail in a way that the game was unable to do. M for language. Update: Chapter 5 was edited to come more in line with the story and themes.
1. Blessings and Curses

_I have two duties._

 _The first, to inherit the mantle of Oracle; a physic for the body, a minister for the spirit, the people's voice to the Six: the Calmer of Gods._

 _The second, to support and uplift the Six's Chosen, the one who would safeguard the Crystal's Light, the heavens' boon against the darkness: the King of Kings._

 _Alone, I felt overwhelmed. A piece to be moved back and forth in the game of Gods and Men, a solitary carrier chocobo trotting across the wilderness of decorum and ceremony._

 _And then I met him- a young boy, four summers younger than me, awkward and as shy as I was._

 _Still, from the moment I saw him, I knew we shared that same loneliness, and that same loneliness allowed us to form a bond stronger than Adamantite._

 _We kept each other's company often, as much as Mother and King Regis would allow. Much of the time he would come to Tenebrae, and we would sneak out to play in the forests below the palace after our days with the tutors._

 _We did the same when I came to visit Insomnia, losing ourselves in the Citadel's vast gardens, much to the chagrin and frustration of the King and the Crownsguard- presumably why Noctis preferred to visit Tenebrae._

 _He kept me, and I kept him._

 _There are only fond memories of that time. Only laughter and joy. We were so young, yet unknowing of the trials that waited for us, of the fate that would take us both._

 _I wonder every day, what our lives would have been if we were just ordinary: but then I remind myself that there is no point in wondering. Our paths have been laid out, and to fail its course would mean to doom Eos to darkness eternal._

 _…I have two duties._

 _- **an excerpt from the Oracle Lunafreya's journal, dated November 14th, 756**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blessings and Curses**

It was early April; the day was finally here.

The itinerary was simple: leave Cape Caem in the morning to arrive in time for a daytime welcoming ceremony leading directly to a meeting with the First Secretary of the Accordo Protectorate, speak on behalf of the King of Lucis to the people, offer a prayer at the Altar of the Tidemother, and then finally, finally, finally, meet Luna privately at a yet undisclosed location at sundown. Three days later, after several rehearsals and final tweaks and touches, the wedding itself would take place.

The last thought made his stomach turn inside out. Butterflies. He could hear his heart pounding. He chastised himself mentally for it.

"Noct, are you alright? Getting cold feet? We can turn this around, leave the good Lady at the altar?"

"Shut up, Gladio," Noctis snapped.

"Now, now," Ignis said, "I'm sure His Highness is just thinking on how to greet his betrothed. It has been some years since they've last met, no?"

"Noct, listen to me. It's simple. Just walk right up to her, grab her by the waist and kiss her right on the mouth."

The mental image made the young Prince flush. "Gladio, I swear, I will kick you off this boat."

The muscle-bound man laughed uproariously, clearly amused by the young Prince's inexperience.

Noctis sighed. "I'm heading up to get some air."

"Oh, he's gonna hurl!" Gladio shouted as he jogged up the stairs.

Climbing through the hatch onto the open-air deck of the ship, the sea air was refreshing, if sudden. Off the port side, he could see the yacht was now moving alongside the steep cliffs that marked the terrestrial borders of the Accordo Protectorate; which meant that they weren't far away from Altissia. Maybe another thirty minutes or so.

Noctis went over to the starboard side overlooking the ocean, and leant on the rail, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, are you alright?" came Prompto's voice from behind.

"No, not really."

"Nervous?"

"Doesn't even come close to describing what I'm feeling right now."

To an extent, he was embarrassed. 20 years old and feeling like a lovesick boy going on his first date? But in a way, it really was his first date… and marriage, all in one.

"It's been 12 years since I've seen her, Prompto. I wonder what she's doing. I wonder how she's been. I wonder if she's been thinking about me."

Prompto came to lean his back against the rail. "I think I know what you mean," he said. "My opinion? She never forgot about you. From all the things that you've told me, I don't think she'd forget someone like you."

"Someone like me, huh?"

That was then.

Would she still appreciate who he was, even now, after all this time?

Ignis' voice joined in on the conversation. "There's no point in thinking about it, Noct. You can't read her mind, especially from far away. Just wait until you see her. Until then, try to relax. You have a long day ahead of you and you must be focused for the tasks ahead. All are important for securing peace in Lucis."

"Yeah, come on up, everyone," Noctis sighed.

…But Ignis was right.

Beyond his reunion with Luna, their marriage was not just so the two of them could be together again. This was a political act, uniting both the Niflheim Empire and the Kingdom of Lucis in a marriage of state.

After a decade-long war of attrition, The Empire was the first to come offer a ceasefire to discuss terms of peace, suffering intense financial and martial strain against the magical defenses of Lucis; although the ceasefire could not come at a better time, as the King's strength was nearly spent.

The treaty-table was laid at the Citadel, where after a week of deliberation, The Treaty of Insomnia was struck. Fast forward a few weeks of steady drawdowns and withdrawals from both sides, their wedding was to be the cherry on top.

Still, there was a wariness on both sides. Noctis' own escort consisted of his own Crownsguard, two Glaive regiments, five escort boats and three airships. Even Cor, the Marshal of the Crownsguard, had come along to make sure that everything went as planned.

In time, Gladio came up as well, and they all shared the deck of the King's yacht to Altissia.

The sheer cliffs eventually broke to reveal a way within- the Tidegate. Twin statues marked the entrance to the city. Both were angelic figures, cast in white marble, each carrying a lantern to light the way.

Gladio whistled down. "You don't see that very often in Lucis…"

The yacht continued forth from the Tidegate at quarter speed, with the escort ships falling into single file behind it.

Cor came onto deck before long, speaking into his earpiece about tightening security here and there or wherever. Glaives on the deck took up positions around the Prince.

"Now, Noct, just like we discussed- Once you pass the archway, all eyes will be on you. Stand up tall, keep your abdomen taut. You represent Lucis." Ignis lightly slapped his lower back to make him stand straight up.

Noctis frowned for a moment before assuming a more solemn, kingly face.

Ignis had been a bit more forceful lately with his comments and corrections, but it was simply because he wanted this to go well. Lucis was his home too, after all- And Gladio, for all his jokes, was just trying to lighten the mood. Prompto just wanted his friend to do and be well. He had to calm himself. From herein, he was Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Lucis and the harbinger of a long-awaited peace. Despite the countless sessions of practice with Ignis and his tutors, he could not help but feel awkward and displaced.

An apology was in order for his foul behavior.

Beyond was the Tidegate was the long, elevated water bridge that crossed over the bottom layer of a series of terraced waterfalls, which sat about 100 feet below.

"Don't look down," Noctis said quietly to himself.

The bridge barely held the width of the yacht, forcing the _Ensign_ to continue forth even slower, or risk tumbling off into the waters below. Ahead was an enormous archway that served as both a decorative and defensive structure, guarding the only sea-worthy access to the city. The portcullises were locked in their raised position, with Accordan regulars in full dress attire stood at attention with their sabers drawn on the inside of the archway.

"So this is the City Upon The Water," mused Ignis, as they passed under the archway. "Quite beautiful."

And beautiful it was. The inside of the arch was covered with a large carved mural depicting the majesty and strength of the Tidemother, Leviathan. The Hydraean herself was gilded and decorated with gold and silver, her eyes represented by carved and shaped aquamarines. The metal and jewels twinkled in the reflected light from the water.

From within, Noctis could hear the festive music rising from the city, a grand symphony of drums and horns in the midst of song.

The other side of the archway approached quickly.

"Am I looking right?" he asked Ignis.

"Good, good. Remember-"

"Smile and wave," Noctis repeated.

A deep breath later and they were back in the sun, and the roar of what seemed to be a hundred million people cut through the air like thunder. It was so loud, it crowded out all other sounds around him.

The port was completely filled with people, almost threatening to spill over into the water. It was there that he saw the most people, so he started the routine. Smile and wave. It seemed so strange. All these people, people who had never met him, were here to cheer for him. Or perhaps it was the coming peace that he partially represented?

The _Ensign_ picked up its speed and arrived at an open dock quickly. Glaives tossed lines to others on the dock, which slowly reeled the ship in close. Behind them, hundreds of Altissian police strained against the burgeoning mass of the people, excited to greet him.

Cor came up right next to Noctis and shouted into his ear. "IT'S NOT SAFE, THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE ON THE HARBOR. WE NEED TO MOVE YOU UP QUICKLY INTO THE _REGALIA_. NO STOPS UNTIL THE CAPITAL."

His voice was barely audible against the cheering, but Noctis nodded softly in acknowledgement. Cor turned away and disappeared behind him, shouting orders all the way.

When the _Ensign_ docked, the Kingsglaives moved ahead to secure the area before Noctis and his Crownsguard went down the ramp to the _Regalia_.

"Maintain the visage at least until we get to the car," Ignis warned.

Noctis did his best to keep himself in order as he walked. Somehow, the cheering became even louder- it took him considerable conscious effort to not reflexively cover his ears with his hands.

The _Regalia_ sat in the middle of a Lucian convoy of similarly darkly-patterned vehicles, surrounded by Glaives, ready to move at a moment's notice.

He was ushered into the _Regalia_ quickly and the convoy began moving as soon as he and his friends were aboard. The roof of the car was closed, thankfully, giving the four some reprieve against the noise outside.

"Alright, Noct. You do remember how to greet the First Secretary, yes?" Ignis said from the driver's seat.

"Yes," Noctis said assuredly. "Trust me."

Silent tension collected and grew in the car.

They traveled for nearly ten minutes through the city. Under normal circumstances, he would be looking out the window, taking in the beauty of the city, but he was too concentrated on trying not sound like a buffoon.

He prayed silently to each of the Six. "Please. Don't let me fuck this up."

The convoy weaved in and out through buildings and into crowds of cheering people for nearly ten minutes before coming up on the dome-and-spired capital building of Altissia.

Ignis came out and opened Noctis' door. The cheering was a bit more distant, but near-deafening nonetheless. A band somewhere began a fanfare as he stepped onto the red carpet. Glaives lined the carpet to the left, Imperial Knights to the right. At the end of the carpet, waiting at the base of the stairs, was Secretary Camelia. Next to her were the mounted flags of the Niflheim Empire to the right and the Kingdom of Lucis to the left.

The First Secretary was an older woman, but beneath the wrinkles and her shorter stature belied a sharpness and acuity that he was not keen to cross. He measured his steps and made sure to stride forth with an air of graceful confidence.

"Madam Secretary," Noctis greeted.

"Your Highness," Camelia replied with a bow. "Welcome to Altissia."

"It's an honor to be here in your magnificent city."

"It is our honor to host the war's end. Please, this way."

Noctis swallowed, and walked with the First Secretary side-by-side into the capital building, the sound of the people fading away as they progressed.

"You're doing good, Noct," Ignis encouraged quietly.

Noctis nodded.

They continued on through the heavy oaken doors- by this point, the cheering had become a dull, low noise in the background, hardly noticeable against the profound quiet of the capital. He could hear their footsteps click, clack and clunk against the marble floor of the atrium.

"Unfortunately," Camelia began, "we will have to move some of the items on the schedule. Your address before the Accordan nation has been canceled- it has been discussed with the Emperor and the King that a combined address would be much more suitable sometime during or after the wedding. However, the offering and blessing at the Altar of the Tidemother is very much necessary. No doubt Leviathan feels your royal presence within her domain now."

That was strange. Such a dramatic change in the schedule would've been announced far in advance. Noctis wanted to look back towards Ignis for his input, but he resisted.

"Why were we not notified of the change?"

"My apologies, Your Highness, but the decision was made mere minutes before you arrived at the Tidegate. We have moved quickly and advised all the relevant parties, I assure you."

"Then I suppose we are headed to the Altar at this time?"

"That is correct."

They walked straight through the building to the other side, where a great, cerulean bay awaited them. Ahead was what could only be the Altar of the Tidemother, this tiny, insignificant stone platform overlooking this vast body of water within Altissia- perhaps representative of the place of man versus a god.

Here, the cheering was gone, like he had entered some bubble. The only noticeable sound was the waterfalls feeding into what could only be the Tidemother's nest.

"This is as far as we can go," Camelia said, holding back his Crownsguard. "The Oracle waits ahead."

There she was, at the platform, just like he had seen her on the TV, in the newspapers. The white dress blowing in the wind, the blonde hair up in that braided bun… Her eyes- He wanted to see those blue eyes.

His heart beat even quicker. He'd been expecting this. He had to make it through this. They were here to ask for the gods' blessing, to bestow upon them and Eos an enduring peace. The questions burrowed into the forefront of his thoughts, but this was not the time. He dug his thumbnail into his index finger and continued onwards across the platform, alone.

The slightest jog came into his stride, but he slowed himself down again.

Eternity came and went, and he found himself standing only a few feet away from her. She was tall and slender. Unblemished, softly sun-kissed skin. Hands clasped in front of her.

"Princess Lunafreya," he said, bowing at the waist. He could only make her out from the knees down, but she turned and curtsied.

"Prince Noctis," she said.

He swallowed, and they slowly raised their heads together to look evenly into each other's eyes. Lunafreya's eyes were calm, sharp, and steady. Her lips were pressed slightly flat… and otherwise unenthused to having met him. It was like they were strangers, meeting for the first time. Was there even some hostility in those eyes?

He tried to explore them further, but she interrupted. "Let us begin our offering to the Tidemother," Luna said, turning back to the water.

She summoned her Trident, the badge of office that had been passed down since antiquity from Oracle to Oracle.

Noctis took his place by her side, summoning his father's sword, blade down towards the stone.

They were not foolish enough to actually summon the wrathful Tidemother from her slumber. The act itself was purely symbolic. Or perhaps Leviathan was watching them now, from deep under the surface.

Luna spoke. "Oh great Tidemother, grant upon us your blessing this day, that our union may be mark the beginning of a lasting era of peace amongst men." Her voice carried a tone of longing, beseeching, nearly begging.

Both of them bowed to the water.

And then, there was a great rumble.

In a language and voice he could not comprehend or escape, what was surely the Leviathan herself spoke from beneath the seas. A string of words came, and unless Noctis was mistaken, they were filled with anger.

Luna's eyes widened slightly.

This was not on the itinerary.


	2. Unworthy

**Chapter 2: Unworthy**

The Tidemother's voice got louder and the rumbling got stronger.

Noctis brought back his blade, ready to fight. "Luna, what's she saying?"

She didn't respond, only looked onward as Leviathan continued to speak, her ire clearly growing stronger with each word.

"Luna?!"

Spheres of water materialized in front of them. Serpentine figures wriggled forth from the spheres, circling menacingly overhead.

Luna stepped dropped to her knees so quickly she likely skinned them. "Great Mother, I implore you. We… I meant you no disrespect. We will leave you to your slumber. Please, grant us your leave, and we shall disturb you no more."

An unmistakable roar marked the end of any further discussion.

The snakelike figures above moved like lightning to strike at the two. Noctis warped away to dodge, but Luna simply created a barrier around herself.

"She means to test us! We must survive!" Luna shouted. "She won't let us go without a fight!"

Noctis materialized the rest of his magical armory: a lance, greatsword, longsword, and a pair of shortswords came to orbit the young Prince who used them to fend off the liquid serpents flying through the air.

"What are these things?!"

"Shut up and fight!" Luna yelled, rebuffing a serpent with a blast of light. In doing so, she exposed her flank and one of the watery creatures collided with her from behind, tossing her towards the edge of the Altar.

"LUNA!" Noctis cried.

In a few seconds, he tossed a weapon towards Luna, towards the air above, and then further back, towards the capital building. He warped forward to his first weapon, and caught Luna by the waist just in time before she tumbled off of the side.

"Hang on!"

Using all the strength he could muster, he tossed her into the sky. Luna shrieked at the sudden change in direction as Noctis warped to his second weapon, catching her yet again, now high in the air.

"One more!"

He threw her again towards the third weapon, and warped ahead of her to catch her before she smashed into the stone. Looking up, they realized that they had put themselves against the wall. The way to the Altar was shut via a blue barrier: his friends had no way of getting to them. Cor was struggling to use magic to try to penetrate the barrier, but to no success.

Leviathan spoke again, drawing forth a tsunami strong enough to utterly annihilate them. It moved frighteningly fast, thundering towards them with furious abandon. The attack destroyed the Altar and tore up the stone that supported it as it surged forward.

Luna quickly got to her feet and pointed the Trident forward. "Focus your magics! I will build a wall!"

Noctis withdrew his weapons save for his father's sword, and put it forward. A golden-white light developed in front of their blades.

The Princess closed her eyes and focused, starting an incantation under her breath.

Noctis could feel his magical energy being drawn forth into a barrier. She was creating a massive magical wall, far larger than necessary to protect them! Why?

It didn't matter. She needed more magic. He closed his eyes and focused all that he could muster into the barrier.

The impact was a true affirmation of the might of the gods: the tsunami had grown to incredible heights, greater than the highest spire of the capital building itself- but the barrier stretched beyond it, and by the graces of- well, the other five gods- they were able to hold against the Tidemother's might, if only for a moment.

The fury of Leviathan was too strong, and the barrier failed, but the initial impact and forward momentum of the tsunami had been subdued greatly. The water collapsed where it was held, only several yards in front of them, an unending waterfall.

Both of them struggled to remain standing, but the mana required to create the wall had taken a toll. All of their weapons sparkled out of existence, their magic spent. Noctis fell straight to the ground and Luna to her knees.

"Is that enough, Tidemother?! Do we meet your expectation?" Luna cried out in defiance.

Noctis was shocked- he had never seen her angry, or even yell like that before.

The Astral spoke again, now in the common tongue.

"It is satisfactory… but unworthy, nonetheless. Ultimately, a blessing beckoned, but a blessing unearned…"

Noct slammed the wet stone with his fist. Was this it, then? A godly ass-kicking, all for nothing? He wanted to yell in defiance, but his body was drained. It was all he could to stay conscious.

"…yet, I will allow a modicum of mercy. It is not every century that mere mortals can resist the fury of the sea… Very well." Leviathan said. "A blessing, then. Kneel."

Noctis struggled to stand at the god's order, but his strength failed him. "I… I…" Noctis said, defeated. Luna came immediately over, her slender arm looped under his and helped him to his knees.

"A hundred thousand thanks cannot express our gratitude, oh Great Mother," Luna said.

Noctis brought his arm over her opposite shoulder to help keep himself upright. He felt so pathetic, unable to even kneel upright without help.

The royal children bowed their heads before the now calmed water.

"A half-gift, one that binds one to the other. For a peace to last, its enforcers must stand united. Separated, you will scatter like earth against the inexorable tides. Together, you may yet last."

Tendrils of water came rapidly from below, completely submerging them in a matter of seconds. A current formed, and then a ferocious burning in each of their backs. Both screamed out underwater. The waters flowed into the burning spot on their backs until it was all gone- even their clothes were completely dry.

"Each of you holds half of the key to my benefaction. Together, you may command my waters… at my pleasure."

The both of them fell back, unconscious… victorious.

* * *

Noctis woke to a dark room. The smell of coffee lingered faintly in the air. He knew the scent- it was Ignis' favorite brand of coffee, Ebony. He sat forward, pushing the heavy covers off of himself. The pain from the blessing was still there, but far less severe than when it was bestowed upon him. He tried to bring forth his father's sword, but the blade twinkled in and out of existence. His magic was still recovering.

The door to his room opened, a dim light flooding through- the shadow of what he could only presume was Ignis spilled over the bed.

"Your Highness! You're awake!"

How Ignis heard him move through what seemed to be a thick oak door was beyond him- but he was pleased to see him nonetheless.

Gladio and Prompto rushed into the room after him, all wearing faces of relief.

"We thought you both had drowned!" Gladio said.

It took a moment for him to make the connection. Both… Two…? _Luna._

"Luna? Is she alright?" Noct quickly asked.

"Yeah, relax. She's fine, Noct. Lady Gentiana says that she's been sleeping it off."

Noctis released his breath. "Thank the Six."

"What the Scourge happened in there? One moment, you're praying, the other, the Hydraean is attacking you with her familiars?" Gladio asked.

"It's… It's a long story," Noctis said, sliding out of bed. He tried to stand, but his legs couldn't handle the weight.

His friends all caught him before he hit the ground. He struggled to bring his legs to order, but they refused to obey.

"Careful. You've been asleep for three days," Ignis said. "Leviathan took much of your strength."

"I… don't really care. I want to… to go see Luna," Noctis said between heavy breaths.

"Hey, get your head on straight. No one's seeing anyone right now. You're way too weak to be moving about. You need to rest," Gladio warned.

Noctis' temper flared. "My head is on exactly right. I want to see Luna, now," he snapped.

Ignis sighed. "Alright. Let us get a wheelchair, at least. Can't have you hobbling all over the Leville now, can we?

Satisfied, Noctis sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his ride. Gladio ended up grabbing some water for the Prince while Prompto found snacks for him to eat.

"Eat a little bit, Noct. You haven't eaten in so long, you need to get your strength back," Prompto begged.

Noctis partook of food and drink as Ignis wheeled him over to Lunafreya's room, around the corner and a few doors down. Glaives and Imperial soldiers standing guard in the halls snapped to attention as the Prince passed.

He must've proven quite the pathetic sight, but his mind was only on Luna and her condition. He had traveled too far, waited too long to be denied another moment with her. He couldn't let anyone or anything else take her away from him, not again.

The four stopped in front of her room. Prompto gently knocked on the door.

A moment after the last knock, the door opened to reveal the ebon-haired Gentiana, Luna's life-long personal attendant. She looked just as he remembered her a decade ago, in that dark dress and calm, soothing demeanor of hers. In fact, she looked exactly as she did the last time he saw her- as if she hadn't even aged a day.

"Your Highness," she greeted. "I am glad to see you are well."

"Good evening, Gentiana. Is Luna well?"

"She is. In fact… she just woke. Shall I ask if she is able?"

"Please," Noctis nodded.

Gentiana closed the door.

"You know, Noct, she might not be up to visitors if she's just woken. She'll be as tired as you are," Gladio said.

"All the more reason to be there."

A few minutes passed in silence before Gentiana returned.

"She is able. Please come in, Your Highness."

"Alright, I guess we'll leave you two crazy kids alone," Gladio said.

"We'll be out here if you need us," Prompto said.

Ignis relinquished control of the wheelchair to Gentiana, who pushed him into the dimly lit bedroom.

Luna was there, sitting up in bed, seeming none worse for wear.

"Your Highness," Noctis greeted, with a short bow at the neck.

"Your Highness," Luna replied, with a similar bow.

Gentiana left them shortly after she wheeled him to her bedside.

Her eyes seemed to wear a bit of tiredness in them, eyelids drooping slightly. But her mouth wore a soft smile, one that he was all too glad to see.

"Are… are you alright?" Noctis asked.

"Tired, as one might imagine. I've never created a barrier that size before. It was only thanks to you that we were successful… and that Altissia did not drown beneath Leviathan's ire."

"She would've destroyed the whole city if we failed?"

Luna nodded slowly. "The Tidemother is notorious for her short temper, as you've seen. She cares little for the troubles of men. I was hoping to simply say a few words and that she would either grant us a blessing or simply not answer, but apparently she bore terrible offense to our presence at her Altar."

"Why? Didn't we present ourselves properly for the offering?"

"That was why she was offended. We ourselves were not worthy of even presenting ourselves in front of her. When she was speaking in the gods' tongue, she had remarked on… well, it's just semantics at this point. Ultimately, she found us weak and wanting. We were lucky to only do combat with her familiars and not the Tidemother herself."

Noctis felt that she was hiding something- or perhaps she was tired, and didn't want to speak more than necessary.

"But, we got that blessing, didn't we?" Noctis said, smiling.

Luna nodded. "Thank you for your help, Noctis. I could not have managed it without you."

"Well, that's what… uh…"

Noctis was going to say 'that's what married couples do,' but the thought alone flushed him and forced him to choose differently.

"…that's what I'm here for," he finished. Hopefully in the dimness of the room, she wouldn't see his face reddening.

A silence settled over their conversation.

Noctis took the time to admire Luna- her hair had been let down, gathered and laid to rest over her left shoulder. She bore a few cuts and bruises from the fighting, which had been bandaged or salves rubbed on them. Her eyes…

Her eyes were not just tired. Something else…

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Luna said, shaking her head.

"I think I know you well enough to know when something's wrong-"

"No, you don't," Luna said plainly.

The simplicity of the comment and the way she had just said it without hesitation was… shocking, to say the least.

"I am not the Luna you knew those 12 years ago, Noctis. And you are not the boy I knew then, either," she said, looking down at her lap- What were those eyes saying now? What was she hiding?

"Wait, how could you know that? And I'm pretty sure I haven't changed… well, that much? Are we not friends still?"

"Things have changed," she continued. "I… I'm tired. Gentiana!" she called.

Her attendant opened the door immediately. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"We've finished," Luna said tersely.

Gentiana came up behind his wheelchair and started to pull him away from Luna's bedside. "Wait," Noctis said, "I…" Yet, he couldn't find the words.

He searched her face, for any other clue; but her face was stoic and set, and betrayed nothing.


	3. The Hour

**Chapter 3: The Hour**

The four had gathered incognito on an empty pier near Tempest Harbor; chairs, fishing rods, drinks and food all in hand. It was dark out, but a lantern in the middle of their half-circle of chairs kept them well illuminated.

"I'm… I'm sorry, you guys. I've just… it's been hard. All this has been happening so quickly. But that's no excuse," Noctis said.

"We understand," Gladio said. "You've got it the hardest out of all of us. Getting hitched at 20? Life's basically over for you."

Noct smiled as he tossed a line into water. It felt good to get that out, finally. A week had passed since he regained consciousness. A week to swallow his pride and admit his failures.

"Same here," Prompto said, snapping a picture of a distant gondola.

Ignis only nodded his approval and sipped on his coffee.

The wedding ended up being delayed due to Leviathan's trial. Of course, everyone expected the royal couple to go to the Altar, offer a prayer and receive a metaphorical blessing at best, not actually rouse the Tidemother herself, and end up doing combat with the irritable Astral.

However, news of their victory had spread across all of Eos. From Gralea to Insomnia, the people had heard of their remarkable tale. Their union had been officially battle-tested and blessed by Leviathan. Stories by eyewitnesses had come to greatly exaggerate the battle, describing the royals as having met Leviathan blow-for blow, unrelenting and no quarter taken or given. In a one-sided melee, they beat Leviathan into submission, thus earning her blessing.

Even his father called from Insomnia to congratulate him on the unplanned victory.

"Well fought, son. I wish I could've been there to see it," King Regis said.

In truth, of course, they barely escaped with their lives. But perhaps, it was better this way. 'The people want, they desire to have the fantastical, the outlandish and the extraordinary.' That was what one of his tutors taught him so long ago. Noct couldn't remember who he was, or what he looked like, just that one sentence that had stuck with him all this time.

"Any luck?" Ignis asked.

"No, nothing so far," Noctis replied.

No fish were biting tonight. Not a statement, but a prediction. There were too many ships about, even at night. Not an environment suitable for fishing, but he wasn't really looking to catch anything tonight. Just a reason to throw a line.

"So you've been quiet ever since you left Lady Lunafreya's room. What happened in there?" Gladio asked.

Noctis sighed. He did not want to talk about it, but if there was anyone to help him make sense of what was happening, it was these three.

He turned the reel as he talked. "Well, at the altar when I first met her, she was… distant. Cordial. It was like she was meeting me for the first time and I was meeting a completely different Luna. And it was the same when I visited her, too. But… I could see that she seemed… well, sad, for a moment. She might've been tired, though, so it might've just been that. And then she basically kicked me out."

There was a silence as everyone considered the information presented.

"Well, you may have been right," Ignis said, "she may have lost that affection over the years. You didn't have any communication with each other during the war, so I can imagine her… well, drifting away."

That was true. 12 years of war had separated them both politically and physically. Despite many attempts, no messages could get through to her, through either official or unofficial channels.

"Yeah, Noct. I hate to say it, but any relationship that doesn't have a lot of contact can't really stay a relationship," Gladio said. "Even Tessa and I couldn't maintain our relationship after I spent a few years away in the army. You know how that turned out."

Gladio's relationship with Tessa was the longest one he'd ever been in. They complemented each other well- where she kept his impulsive tendencies in check, he allowed her to come out of her shell a bit. Noct was almost sure that they'd get married in short order, but when he was called away, they fires blew out and they separated midway through his tour of duty.

He never really got over her.

"But you said that she seemed sad for a moment when you visited her?" Gladio asked.

Noctis shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It was dark, and I'm really willing to bet that she was still just waking up."

"Well, despite your falling out," Ignis began, "it doesn't mean you can't rekindle your relationship again."

"Yeah, but… gods, if you could only see her eyes. They were just… so cold. Shiva probably couldn't even hold a candle to the way she was looking at me."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be holding a candle, maybe something like an icicle, or…" Prompto started, trailing off as the other three looked at him. "R-right. Not funny."

"In any case, the best way to approach this would be… well, to start over. It'll be difficult, but better to have a functional marriage than a bitter one," Ignis said. "Trust me on this one."

"So should I approach her before the wedding? Try to get things hashed out again?"

"I would say yeah. During the wedding, you don't want any of that distance to show up on the tube. The press will take it and run with it," Gladio said.

"Try turning it off and on again, huh?"

He had to talk with her again… this time, without her sending him away. But he had to bury his preconceptions about their current relationship as well, and find out where they stood with each other.

Easier said than done.

"Right. Just… don't expect a clean reconciliation. Remember, the last time you saw Lady Lunafreya, her mother died at the hands of the Empire. Then you, her only friend, left and became, for all intents and purposes, her enemy," Gladio noted. "She might hold some resentment."

Ignis stood. "Wait, no. We want to approach this with a clean slate. When you meet her again, as far as you're concerned, you both are strangers."

"Well, shouldn't he be aware of the strong possibility that she's been through and seen a lot?" Gladio responded, standing as well.

"Preconceptions about another royal figure, especially in person, are exceptionally rude. He must take observe his next encounter with her on even ground," Ignis said, his voice slightly raised.

"Come on, guys, don't argue," Prompto interrupted. The two calmed down and returned to their seats.

Noctis mentally thanked Prompto. The young Prince gathered his line and threw it out again. Still, Gladio had a point, though. She had been through a lot since their separation. The death of her mother, the turning of Tenebrae into a territory of the Empire… It couldn't have been easy for her.

"I think we can all agree that this is going to be a long-term issue that won't be solved in just a few conversations… if it even is an issue that we're dealing with," Ignis said. "This may just be who she is, after all this time."

Gladio shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mesh at all with what we see on the TV, in the news? I mean-"

"That's enough," Noctis said, slowly winding his reel. "For now, I'll just have to… somehow, be on friendlier terms with her. Enough to make it through the wedding. Tell me about that. Has anything changed since it was delayed?"

Ignis pulled out his notebook and flipped through the pages. "Well… the ceremony was to take place before the Altar of the Tidemother, but the… erm… _blessing_ has made that untenable. It will be held instead at the Cathedral of the Dawn. The main issue is that since your success against Leviathan's trial, even more people have begun to travel to Altissia to attend the wedding. Estimates range into the high millions of Lucian and Imperial citizens will be coming to attend the ceremony."

Noctis looked back at his spectacled friend with incredulous eyes. "Millions? How many were at the port when we arrived?"

"About 20,000, if memory serves."

Noct sighed. "I'm starting to wish you hadn't told me that."

"You'll be fine. You did fine when you arrived in Altissia," Gladio said. "Looked like a king then, for a minute and all."

Silence settled over the four. Ignis sipped on his coffee, Gladio polished and sharpened his greatsword, and Prompto snapped pictures of the Altissian cityscape.

A bark came from behind them- a dog. It stood under the light of one of the pier's hanging lanterns, panting.

Prompto was the first to stand up and come over to pet it. "Hey, little guy. What're you doing out here?"

The dog wriggled out of Prompto's hands and walked straight up to Noctis. Under the light, the dog had an unusual coloring pattern- its upper half was a dark grey, and lower half and was white.

"Is that you, Umbra?" Noct said, dispatching his fishing rod.

The dog barked again, seemingly in affirmation of Noctis' remembrance.

"Umbra? As in one of Lady Lunafreya's dogs, Umbra?" Ignis said.

Umbra turned and sat, revealing an envelope tucked under his collar with 'Noctis' written in elegant cursive on its front. Noct pulled the envelope out and unfurled the letter within, his eyes quickly tracing over the words on the page.

"Well? What's it say?" Prompto asked.

Noctis folded up the letter. "I have to go. She's asking to meet up, right now."

"Speak of the Infernean…" Ignis mused. "Well, best not keep the Lady waiting. If she's summoning you in the middle of the night through unofficial channels…"

"Not you too, Ignis," Noctis said.

The four of them laughed together.

"I don't suppose you guys know where… the Seventh Heaven is?"

* * *

 _I'd like to talk. Please come to the Seventh Heaven_. _–Luna._

The Seventh Heaven was a small bar and restaurant on the Lower North District of Altissia, accessible only by gondola. It turned out that while Noct was recovering, Ignis had been visiting restaurants throughout Altissia to try and learn new recipes. The Seventh Heaven was one of those places.

Come to think of it, this was his first time wandering the City Upon The Water. Although in a hurry, he took some time to admire the city. Even as late as it was, there were still people out enjoying the night. Noctis noted a well-dressed man drinking tea while reading the newspaper under lantern-light at the water's edge. Next to him was a small table with a smoking cigar in an ashtray as well as a few books.

It seemed like a nice way to live.

Canals threaded through neighborhoods and districts, their waters lapping gently against the concrete and stone. The sound of far-off waterfalls laid the background to soft violin music from street performers. Lanterns were out everywhere at night, giving the city a pleasant and cozy atmosphere.

Romantic, even.

It took a minute for Noct to realize that he'd arrived at the Seventh Heaven. The exterior was plain, no different than most other buildings in Altissia. The only thing that really distinguished it was was a hanging sign, but instead of the restaurant's name on it, it was a simple logo of seven circles stacked atop each other, with each circle slightly overlapping the one below it.

Umbra's tail started to wag.

"This is it, huh?"

Umbra barked.

"Alright. Let's go."

Noct pulled on the door. Chimes attached to the door rang intrusively, interrupting the serenity of the night.

The restaurant was completely empty, save for the far corner booth where Luna sat, scribbling something into what looked like a journal or a notebook. In fact, she seemed totally engrossed in the writing process. She hadn't even noticed the chimes ringing, and continued to write vigorously.

He walked right up to the table, standing opposite of her, and yet she seemed to still be completely focused on the writing. The writing itself he couldn't make out from his distance, nor could he read cursive upside down, but the pen she wrote with was a pearly-white fountain pen, with blue ink. It suited her.

Noctis cleared his throat, and the Princess snapped out of her trance to look up at the source, surprised.

"Oh," she said, hand over her chest. "You scared me."

"Well," Noct said, scratching his head nervously, "you seemed pretty concentrated. I… wasn't entirely sure if I should interrupt."

"No, it's fine. I asked you to come, after all. Please sit," she said, capping her pen, and closing the journal.

Noctis sat opposite her, while Umbra came to her feet and settled in quietly.

Luna seemed more alert, and a bit more amiable, compared to his bedside visit a week ago. Her eyes were softer, but her body language seemed was stiff, defensive.. He himself was a bit nervous, and found himself rubbing his index finger along the edge of his thumbnail; a coping mechanism he had developed somewhere along the way.

"I wanted to-" Luna started.

"I want to-" Noctis said.

After a pause, Luna continued. "I wanted to bring you here because… here, we're away from prying eyes. I know the proprietor of this restaurant. He's assured me that there won't be anyone here but us tonight."

She stopped, and looked down at the table, trying to find her words.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that's happened the past few weeks. I know that I've been rather rude to you, for seemingly no reason. To be honest… I've been highly stressed these past few weeks leading up to the blessing and the wedding itself. There's been a great deal to do, and simply not enough time... I hope you'll accept my apology," Luna said, bowing her head.

"Please, Luna. I understand. There's no need to apologize," Noct said.

Luna sighed gratefully. "Thank you, Noctis."

Noctis took a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to apologize, too. I… made false predictions about the state of our relationship at inappropriate times, and I just want you to know that I acknowledge that 12 years has passed since we've last spoken or spent time together. I can imagine much has changed in that time, for the both of us. I can only hope that you'll give me another chance."

It was Noctis' turn to bow his head.

"I accept," Luna said.

Noctis looked up and locked eyes with Luna. There it was. Those gentle eyes, supported by that distinct smile, the same face he'd been dreaming of for years.

"So… do you mind if we start over?" Noctis said with a smile.

"Start… over?"

Noctis stood and offered his hand. "Hi. I'm Noctis."

Luna stared at his hand for a few seconds before standing and offering her own hand. "Luna," she said, as they shook.

They sat down, and Noctis tried to keep the conversation rolling- he said the first thing that came to his mind. "So, uh... anything interesting happen recently?"

Damn. That was a bad line to start on. Should've picked something else, should've…

Luna suppressed a laugh. "Well, I almost died a week or so ago."

Noct ran with it. "Oh, no! What happened?" Noctis said, with grossly exaggerated concern.

Luna couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh, you know. I'm the Oracle of Eos, so I have to deal with the gods from time to time. One of them got angry and tried to drown me. Typical Oracle things."

Now it was Noct's turn to laugh- Thank the gods she had a sense of humor. "You're the Oracle? I don't believe it. If you're the Oracle, then I'm the Prince of Lucis!"

Luna burst into uncontainable laughter. "Gods, stop it!"

"But, on a more serious note," Luna said after calming down, "it has been difficult. Although I am away from home, Tenebrae still needs its Princess. I still perform the duties required of me where I can, but the delay of our wedding has made things difficult."

"I'd offer to help, but I know almost nothing of Tenebraean politics or the day-to-day, so…"

"That's fine. It just takes a great deal of time, but nothing I can't solve," she said, massaging her right hand with the other. "The constant writing wears my hands out at times."

"And what about you?" Luna asked. "How has life treated you in Insomnia these past years?"

"Well, my father is still grooming me for the throne. Magical conditioning every week to make sure that I can bear the burden of the Wall if necessary. Combat training. Constant tutoring. And whatever the King sees, I see as well, to start learning how to govern."

"Well, at least you have time for physical exertion. I spend most of my time at a desk, at meetings, or sleeping."

"I'm sure you have something that you do in your free time. A hobby?"

"A hobby…? Well… there is one thing."

* * *

"Hyahh!"

Luna threw the Trident of the Oracle with surprising skill and strength, crossing nearly 10 yards to land right in the middle a tree trunk. It was almost unbelievable that someone so petite could throw something so heavy.

"…This is your hobby?" Noctis asked.

"Only on lucky days with thirty minutes or so left. It helps me… decompress," she said, as she recalled the weapon and threw it again; and as before, it landed in the same tree with a soundly satisfying _thok_.

"You're… really good at that."

"Well, Ravus is Imperial High Commander, so he's not here to help me. I don't have a personal guard detail, so I have to be ready to defend myself when necessary."

She recalled and threw it again.

 _Thok._

Noctis called his lance forth and threw it as well.

 _Thok._ It landed right above the Trident.

"I can find a wyvern's heart at 50 yards as it flies," Noctis said proudly.

"Show-off," Luna said.

They left their weapons in the tree and sat down at a table near the waterside. They had retreated to the VIP section of the restaurant outside, commanding a view of all of the Lower North District. A small quartet was station further down the road, its music drifting to their ears.

Noctis spoke, but began to stumble as his line of thought continued. "So… I know that this isn't exactly the way things should've been. I mean, us getting married right now. Err, well, I'm not complaining or anything, but I feel that…"

"…we don't know each other as well as we used to," Luna finished. "I agree. And if we are to be at least, functional, or happy, even, together… We ought to learn more about each other."

"That's… yeah. That's what I was going to say," Noct said, at a loss for words.

"Okay. Let's start," Luna said simply. "I… like the color blue. I enjoy piano music, although I can't play very well. And… I like throwing my Trident at inanimate objects. Your turn."

Noctis had to sit back and think about it for a minute. "I like to fish… and, uh… yeah. I just pretty much fish."

"That can't be the only thing that you do besides your Princely duties. What else?" Luna said, leaning forward.

"I… well, I like to play…"

Noctis had to stop himself from saying King's Knight or Justice Monsters Five, as it would make him sound like a complete child. He had to think quick. Play? Play what? Couldn't be the piano, because it would sound like he was trying to impress her, although he did know a bit of piano…

In the distance, the quartet began a violin solo.

"…violin. Yeah, I just recently started practicing violin. A bit, um, rusty, since I haven't practiced in a while. Because of the, uh… Leviathan thing. Yeah."

Luna began laughing. She had seen straight through his behemoth shit. "Noct, please don't lie ever lie again. You have no talent for it… Although, tell me, are you still picky with your vegetables?"

"A… little bit?" He said, scratching his head. "Although, I do actually play a little bit of piano," he said quickly, trying to redeem himself.

"Really, now? What can you play? Kweh, Kweh, Black Chocobo?"

"If the situation calls for it, I might be able to pull through, yes." Noctis said. "But, I really do play some piano. Not great, but only a select few songs I like that I've practiced over and over and over again."

Luna smiled, and Noctis could've sworn that the lantern burning above them took strength from her expression, and burned brighter for it.

"Maybe…" Noctis started, "maybe I'm out of line for saying this, but… I really did miss you, Luna. It was hard for me all these years. I mean, I had my friends… but I can't imagine what it's been like for you."

Those sad eyes came forth again. She sat back in the chair, head down, looking at her knees.

"I want you to tell me about it. Maybe not now or later, but hopefully eventually. I want to catch up with you."

They sat in silence for an awful long while, as the quartet returned to playing together.

She breathed and opened her lips like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She was still looking down at her knees when Noctis spoke again. "I… You know, I'm, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said anything, I…"

"Okay," Luna said, ever so quietly. Tears fell from her eyes as she released another "Okay."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay…" she repeated.

The sobbing came, racking her small frame. Her forearm came up to cover her eyes. "Okay, okay, okay, okay…" she said, nodding.

Noctis was at a loss as to what to do.

* * *

At a distance too far to hear, but close enough to see, the Crownsguard huddled behind a cup noodle stand, watching over their young protégé.

"You gods damned imbecile! Go to her!" Ignis said in a whispered shout.

"Take it easy, Iggy. You're gonna give away our position," Gladio said, hushing Ignis.

"No! He's being completely stupid! He said something to her, and now she's damn well crying!"

"Well, they were laughing earlier, it can't be that bad, right? Maybe happy memories?" Prompto said. "And I really, really think that we shouldn't be here for this. It feels… wrong."

"Hells, the only reason he got this far is because we backed him up with advice. I think we're entitled to see the fruits of our labors. I even paid quite a handsome gil for these street performers!"

"He's standing up!" Gladio said.

Slowly, the young Prince moved over to the almost hysterically sobbing Princess, and took her in his arms; and just as slowly, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes! Alright, Crownsguard. Prepare to disperse. Our mission is complete," Ignis said.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, okay…" she kept saying.

 _What happened to her?_ Noctis thought. Through all these years, did she ever have anyone to confide in, anyone to talk to, after all this time? Being the sovereign of a province must've been a crushing role in and of itself, not to mention her duties as Oracle.

"I'm sorry," Noctis said. "It must've been lonely."

The Princess nodded into his chest.

"So much," she began, "so much shit, every day. Day in, day out. Princess this, Oracle that! It was hardly tolerable! I…"

Noctis shushed her. "It's fine. I'll be here now. And I won't be going anywhere this time… I promise."

And he meant it. He couldn't bear to see her like this.

They stayed in that position for the longest time. Her crying subsided and rose and subsided again too many times to count- and before they knew it, the morning breezes had started to come through, and the sun begun to rise over Altissia.

They broke the embrace, Luna wiping her eyes as she looked up. Her makeup had smudged and run from the tears.

"Be honest, how do I look?" she asked.

"Well, not too great. But I mean, we can still hang out despite that."

Luna slapped him on the chest playfully, sniffing and blinking away the last bit of the tears. "I.. I need to use the ladies' room. I can't very well go out into the streets looking like this," she said, collecting her purse. "I'll be several minutes. Wait for me?"

Noctis nodded. "I'll be out front."

Luna continued inside, her Trident dematerializing from the tree as she left to go inside. Noctis walked over and collected the spear from the trunk. He gripped it tightly and it too, disappeared in a thousand bits of crystalline sand.

He retreated inside to find who could only be the owner of the place to be behind the bar.

"Hey," the man said.

"Hey," Noctis replied.

"You must be His Highness, Prince Noctis," the man said, coming out from behind the bar. "I'm Logan Cassus, the owner of this here establishment."

Logan was a big, burly man, bigger than even Gladio. He had a healthy beard and moustache, and a tattoo on his left arm of what seemed to be Leviathan.

Noct came halfway to shake his hand. "Thank you for giving us a place to meet," Noctis said.

"Hey, not a problem. It's hard to find a place where you can just… get over the depression of reality or maybe forget about reality and think of the future. Here, in fact, come over to the bar. I gotta drink for you. Made it the day you two took down the Leviathan! Come, come!"

Noctis wanted to tell the man that he didn't actually do combat with the Astral, but he was so enthusiastic, he couldn't refuse or correct him.

"This here's what we call the Lancet. It'll put some hair on your chest."

Logan mixed together a variety of drinks into a doubleshot glass.

"One part Galahadan whiskey, two parts Imperial Reserve and one part Dragon's Breath. Some liquid courage for the walk ahead."

"Wait. What? Why?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't you know, boy? The first hour after the sun rises is known as the Lovers' Hour here in Altissia. Couples go out under these big umbrellas, and… well, what happens 'neath 'em is anyone's guess," Logan said, pouring himself a shot. "Been a tradition for centuries round these parts." He downed it without hesitation and returned his attention to Noctis.

"Come on now. Bottoms up," he said, pointing to the shot glass.

"Wait, I…" Noctis protested.

" _Bottoms up, Highness_ ," Logan said with a bored expression on his face.

The Prince picked up the shot glass and took it down in a single swig. It was like hellsfire all the way down.

"Alright, here's an umbrella. You can return it later," Logan said, pulling one out from underneath the bar.

"Wait, I can't take this!"

"You had better, if you want to keep yer cover. People see ya'll in the streets and you'll be lucky to make it home without being seen. Go ahead, open 'er up."

The umbrella, when completely unfurled was like a camping tent on a stick, with an embroidered privacy screen that hung from the edges. With this, they could definitely make their way around the city without being noticed.

"Now, Highness. I want you to listen to me very carefully, he said, sticking his head through the privacy screen. The man's face came within inches of his own. "The good Oracle has been good to Altissia, and I want you to be good to her, understand? Take care of her, make sure she's safe, and…"

The sound of a door opening. Logan quickly extracted himself from under the umbrella and put himself back behind the bar frighteningly quick for a man his size.

Luna emerged from the restrooms, her face made up and ready for travel- but she stopped in her tracks on seeing the umbrella.

Noctis leaned the umbrella back so that the privacy screen wouldn't get in the way. "Uh, Logan gave us an umbrella so that we could make our way through the city without being caught."

Despite his ruse, Luna seemed to already know the function of the umbrella.

"Ya'll better hurry now," Logan said. "The Hour's already halfway over. And I got customers coming in, so I recommend a quick skedaddling. Go on. Get."

"Thank you again, Logan," Luna said, giving the owner a short curtsy before quickly joining Noctis below the umbrella.

They made their way out onto the streets only to find dozens of umbrellas all around them already, each with two people underneath.

"I guess it's back to the Leville?"

Luna nodded and they began their walk back to the other side of the city.

Altissia was quiet, save for the waterfalls. In fact, it was uncomfortable as to how quiet it was, especially with all these people around them. More and more umbrellas were appearing in the streets all around them.

"So, uh," Noctis began, "are we going to-"

Luna shushed him. "You're not supposed to talk," she whispered, placing a finger to her lips to emphasize the point. For some reason, that action was _extremely_ arousing. His ears red and his heart beating out of control, he somehow managed to keep it together as they continued on.

A few blocks later, they arrived at the gondola leading them back to the city.

"Watch your step," the gondolier whispered as they approached.

Luna looped her arm through his and they descended to the gondola in quick order, and sat towards the middle of the gondola.

"To the Leville, please," Noctis said.

"To the Leville," the gondolier repeated.

There was then the gentle swish and lapping of water as the gondolier pushed the small boat away from the pier.

They sailed out and away, the whole city still eerily silent. As the gondola moved, Noct could see hundreds of similar umbrellas throughout the city, on balconies, the canals, the ports and piers, in the streets- everywhere, and not a word to be heard.

"What did I tell you about lying?" Luna whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

The increased intimacy of contact almost flash-cooked his brain.

"I, uh… That I'm bad at it?"

"Mmm. Then why did you say that Logan gave us this umbrella just so that we could get back without being seen?"

"W-well, I…"

"I'm teasing," she said, softly chuckling.

They rode in silence for a bit longer, watching the sun come up on the horizon. However, the gondola's journey did not last long, and they found themselves in front of the Leville's doors, under the same umbrella, still.

"I guess this is our stop," he said, turning towards Luna.

"I suppose it is," she said, turning towards Noct.

Up this close, under the morning's light, she was magnificent. Her eyes, clear and true, caught the sun where it came through the embroidery. It was utterly mesmerizing.

Somewhere, in a clock tower, far away, the hour's bell rang, and umbrellas all around them began to fold, revealing their tenants.

"Time's up," Noctis said.

As Noct started to retract the umbrella, Luna stopped him, placing a hand over his.

"Just a little longer…"

With her free hand up to his cheek, she beckoned Noct to bend down slightly to meet her lips.


	4. To Tread Where Soldiers Do

**Chapter 4: To Tread Where Soldiers Do**

Noctis woke to afternoon skies and a terrible thirst. Dragging himself out of bed, he found himself upon a slight headache. Surely that doubleshot from Logan wasn't enough to induce a hangover? Upon opening the door to the common area of the suite, he was greeted by three grinning faces.

"So? How'd it go, lover boy?" Gladio teased, grabbing the Prince in a playful armlock as he ruffled his hair. "You seemed pretty happy on your way back to the room this morning. Actually, all we really need to know is this: did you two kiss?"

"Sort of," Noctis said, a slight rasp in his voice. Embarrassed, he slid out from the armlock and headed for the refrigerator to find something to drink.

"Sort of? What kind of answer is that? Either you kissed the good Lady or didn't!" Gladio said, arms raised. "I know royals oughta not kiss and tell, but come on! That letter in the middle of the night? Too juicy."

Noctis dragged out the carton of milk and sat at the table with it in hand. With a sigh, he started, "Alright. Let me explain what happened…"

"What?! She kissed you on the _cheek_? Oh, man. That's gotta be rough. And after all that? Jeez," Gladio said.

"Well, it's certainly not an unfavorable outcome for such a turbulent night," Ignis noted.

Noctis didn't feel like he did a good job. His mind made its way back to her breakdown, and how it was so utterly unlike her. She had always seemed so strong-willed… it never occurred to him that she might have her own problems in spite of that.

"In any case, we've got a rehearsal in regards to the reception in a bit. We're expected at Altum Plaza shortly."

"The reception's going to be outside?" Noctis said, heading into the bathroom to clean up.

"Yes," Ignis' muffled voice came. "With the change in attendees, we have had to change locations to accommodate the masses somewhat. Still, it should prove to be better than sweating away indoors," Ignis said, snapping his notebook closed. "The plaza will provide ample air and space for over a hundred couples to dance… and yes, Noctis, you will have to dance."

"Gods preserve… Alright. Just give me a few minutes. Let me shower up and I'll be out in a few. Have my clothes ready, please."

"Of course."

Many of his dance instructors had ruled him a hopeless case. Even the King on one occasion had to admit that the boy had no talent or capacity for the art. Ignis had been trying to tutor him for months leading up to the journey to Altissia, but with little to no improvement.

Noctis turned the shower on and let it warm while he stripped. As he reached back to grab his shirt, that same spot from the blessing hurt again as his fingers traced it. Well, more irritated, than actual pain, but he took a chance to look at the spot in the mirror. There was no scarring or anything, just some redness.

For some reason, he was hoping for some cool tattoo or something.

He continued to head into the shower. His hygienic autopilot switched on.

The prospect of marrying Luna wasn't such a foregone conclusion now, but it still seemed so surreal after all this time.

He remembered waking up in Insomnia after the invasion of Tenebrae.

"We cannot go back," he remembered his father saying.

The following year was spent recovering from his wounds he'd incurred during the invasion.

He could not recall a worse time in his life. Then, contending with impending war, his father, the King was forced away from his bedside to attend to matters state and martial. He had been lucky to see his father more than once or twice a week, and oftentimes, it was a glimpse of the man as he retreated back to his chambers to sleep.

And so, he had been alone in his recovery and his grieving for a lost friend in a lost land. Eventually, the grieving led to hatred of the Empire and what it had done to everyone around him, and for a time, that hatred drove him.

There was a knock on the door. "Hurry up, Noct. You've been in there for 30 minutes."

Noct snapped out of his trance. He had since finished cleaning up, he was just standing there under the running shower, reminiscing.

"I'll be out in a second. Get in the _Regalia_ , I'll meet you downstairs."

"Clothes are on the sofa," Ignis said.

Noctis dried up and dressed up. Everything fit perfectly. Ignis always seemed have an eye for fashionable wear. Clad in a black suit vest, white shirt and black pants, all tailored to excellence. Ignis had even put his lucky pocket square into the left breast pocket.

Noctis made his way downstairs as quickly as he could; Ignis was likely about to burst at the seams.

In front of the Leville was that same protective convoy that he had when riding to the capital, Glaives and police everywhere, creating a perimeter against a small crowd that had formed outside of the Leville.

Ignis was waiting at the _Regalia_ , door open and ready to receive the Prince.

Noctis quickly entered, Ignis shutting the door behind him before quickly jumping into the driver's seat.

"Sorry," Noctis said.

"It's fine. We'll still be on time, but just barely. More importantly, you should start going over the standard waltz in your head, for starters. If all else fails, we'll fall back onto that."

"I think I'll be able to manage a customized waltz routine at least. I'm not _that_ bad," Noctis said.

"With all due respect Highness, you are actually _that_ bad," Ignis said simply.

The convoy began to move.

Noctis took the chance to observe the city as it passed before him; it was starting to get late, and people were starting to thin out of the streets, but not before lighting their lanterns. As they stopped at a red light, a small group of performers approached Noctis' open window.

Glaives emerged from their vehicles, watching carefully, hands on their blades.

Without a word, the performers played a sweet and slow bossa nova melody that threatened to lull him off to sleep.

The light turned green, and they continued playing as the Prince's convoy continued off into the city.

The young Prince couldn't get over how charming the city was. Insomnia at night was a place of constant artificial light, that feeling of urban activity continuously coursing through her veins. Everyone had their own thing to do, and a with an ever-present urgency about life. Here, in Altissia, the people were much more relaxed and in tune with the flow of living an easy-going life.

Noct imagined living here, throwing no-biters all day, staying up all night, taking early morning walks, sleeping all day.

That was the ideal… that was the life he would've wanted to have- It was the life he wanted Luna to have.

It was a few minutes before sunset when they arrived.

Altum Plaza was situated in the Upper Western District of Altissia. Surrounded by water, the Plaza sat separate from the rest of the city. Columns lined the edge of the Plaza with sun sails hanging from them, enclosing all but a wide circular area in the center of the Plaza. People were moving tables and chairs into the areas covered by the sun sails and putting down an even dance floor in the uncovered area.

Over towards one of the corners of the Plaza sat Luna, accompanied by Gentiana. Today, Luna wore a light-blue, strapless dress that ended just above her knees, with white kitten heels.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Noctis said with a small bow as he approached Luna.

"It's quite alright. Altissian weather has been quite favorable today," Luna said, standing. "I thought I'd give myself a break today from all the paperwork and the like."

She seemed happy today.

"Ah, gentlemen," Gentiana said, speaking to Noct's friends. "Might I ask you to follow me? We need some help with the decorations and setting."

"Yes, I was planning on talking to you as well, Lady Gentiana," Ignis said as their entourage stepped away onto the Plaza.

"You look good," Luna said.

"You look great," Noctis said.

The Princess smiled and gestured him to take a seat.

Gods, that was cheesy, he thought. Noctis pulled out a chair and set next to Luna. "So, I trust you've heard the rumors surrounding my ability to dance?"

"I have," she said with some mirth in her voice.

"I'll try my best not to hold us back on this," Noctis said. "I just could never master any of the formal dances. I've made some… err, _progress_ with the waltz, but I'm afraid that I'll just embarrass you at this rate."

"Oh, you can't be that terrible."

"It's one of my few flaws," Noctis joked.

Ignis came over from Gentiana, notebook in hand. "Your Highnesses," he greeted, "it seems that we'll be delayed a little bit further today. Something about unevenness in the floor- I did bring some food and refreshments. Would either of you like to partake as you wait?"

Luna nodded. "I would much appreciate it, Master Ignis."

"Please, Your Highness. Ignis will suffice," the spectacled man said, with a bow. "And you, sire?"

Noct nodded. "Yes, please."

"Two meals, coming right up. I trust you don't mind a homemade fisherman's risotto, ma'am. It won't quite be in the quality of the royal chefs of Tenebrae, but I do hope you'll enjoy it all the same."

"I'm sure I will," Luna replied.

With a bow, Ignis excused himself to return to the _Regalia_.

"Ignis is a great chef," Noctis said. "He took it up when I was younger so that way I wouldn't eat my way to malnutrition."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, it happened after the invasion of Tenebrae. I don't know if you're aware, but the injuries I got during the escape almost killed me. I spent a year in therapy and recovery. My father, caught in preparing and waging war, was unable to be at my side. I developed, shall we say, unprincely habits. I was angry. The Empire had taken so much away from us, and there I was, bedridden and unable to do anything. After the year passed, I was still rebellious. I spent much more time mastering my combat skills than politics or… dancing," Noct said with a chuckle.

"That was when I met Ignis. I didn't like him too much at the beginning, since he was my father, but assigned to me 24/7 and would just not shut up about anything… But, it was thanks to his constant insistence that I was able to get myself back together. I really wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for him. I owe Ignis a great deal."

"The same happened between me and Gentiana," Luna said. "I was… beside myself after our separation. Mother was gone. Tenebrae was under Imperial rule. Ravus had been taken away to the Imperial Academy in Gralea. I was all alone, but Gentiana remained by my side, steadfast and true. In fact, I picked up my, um, _hobby_ after she introduced it to me after a bad day at court. She was my mother and advisor, all in one. I sometimes wonder if she hasn't been running Tenebrae in my stead."

"Must've been quite a bad day to make you want to throw sharp objects," Noctis said.

"Oh, it was just indignant ministers and Imperials making unreasonable demands and the like. I could do nothing but comply if I wanted to keep Tenebrae's status as a vassal state and not a direct territory of the Empire. After court was finished, I found myself utterly angry and exasperated. Gentiana came along and by day's end, there wasn't a tree in the Queen's Forest that hadn't been slain at least once by my Trident."

Ignis arrived with Prompto to assist.

"Two fisherman's risottos, for Your Highnesses," Ignis said, putting down the plates. Prompto put down the napkins and the utensils in their proper places next to the plates.

"And one last thing," Prompto said, placing a single scented candle off to the side.

"Will either of Your Highnesses want anything to drink?" Prompto asked.

"Water will be fine," Luna said.

"The same," Noct said with a nod.

Both Ignis and Prompto bowed, excusing themselves.

"My goodness, the presentation is excellent," Luna said. She took a quick bite and her face glowed. "And the taste! Noctis, you've truly been spoiled!"

Noctis hadn't even paid attention to the food until she mentioned it, but it was as well made as ever.

She ate quickly, and had consumed over half of the plate by the time Ignis returned with the water.

"Oh my," Ignis said upon arrival. "I'm glad you like the risotto, ma'am."

"Ignis, you are an excellent cook. Noctis here was telling me all about your ability, and I must say, any royal house would lucky to have you in their kitchen staff."

"You flatter me, ma'am. Alas, I am bound to the House of Lucis," Ignis said with a bow. He and Prompto left as quickly as they came, allowing the couple to continue their meal in relative privacy.

The sun had set and they watched as his friends and Gentiana helped put up decorations. Hundreds of paper lamps were being hung from cables stretching between the columns, creating a lovely atmosphere to dine under.

"What about Gladio and Prompto?" Luna asked.

"Gladio was my combat instructor. He was the one I took my anger out on. Taught me how to focus. Been a big brother to me, more or less. Prompto… well, he's just been my friend. Known him since I was young. The story of how he became Crownsguard is an interesting one," Noctis said, taking another bite of the risotto.

"Oh?"

"Well, he doesn't look like it, but he used to be in the Lucian military. He couldn't handle a sword or a spear well, but he could shoot. He earned his Master's Marksmanship Badge younger than anyone else in Lucian military history. He served as a sniper for a time during the war before being asked to join the Crownsguard. When I heard he'd been accepted, I insisted that he be part of my detail."

"Wait, you said that he was an old friend?"

"Oh, yeah. We met in grade school. He was one of the few students who saw me just as another kid, not the Prince of Lucis. My very first friend, really."

"That's strange... I can't remember you ever talking about him from back then. I don't remember much, to be honest. I remember that we had a good time together, but the details are vague or nonexistent."

"Hah. It's the same with me, too."

They sat in a comfortable silence; Luna drank from her glass, Noctis took another bite off his plate.

"This is nice," Luna said, putting down the glass. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'd rather be nowhere else."

Luna laughed. "Oh my goodness, that line. Aren't you even the slightest bit embarrassed? It's so cliché!"

Noctis smiled. "Well fine, then I won't say things like that anymore."

"I don't mind," Luna said, returning the smile.

* * *

Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Gentiana were sitting at a table on the other side of the Plaza, talking amongst themselves.

"How long do you think we can delay the dance rehearsal? It's been nearly an hour, and the dance floor has been finished for 45 minutes," Prompto said.

"I think we can afford to give them some more time," Ignis said.

"Indeed," Gentiana added. "Their success is the peoples' success."

"I suppose if they haven't noticed anything after all this, they're getting along just fine," Prompto said with a smile.

"Her Highness has had a hard 12 years," Gentiana said, sipping on her tea. "She was not sure what to expect when meeting the Prince. I am glad that all has turned out well."

"As are we," Gladio said. "You might not've known, but Noct sulked for a long time after Tenebrae was invaded. It took a while to snap him out of it and become a Prince again."

"Almost two years," Ignis added.

"Luna went through a similar phase," Gentiana said. "Although she had far less time to grieve. She was forced to take up her role as reigning sovereign of Tenebrae, in order to keep her people from living under Imperial rule. Trading her skills as Oracle, she was able to maintain the relative freedom of Tenebrae. She had to become hard, for her own sake and for her people. Seeing her like this, smiling… it brings me great relief."

"You know, looking at them like this… you just can't help but root for 'em, you know?" Prompto said.

The others sat in agreeable silence.

* * *

Bells began to ring across all of Altissia. Instead of the pleasant rhythms and melodies that he'd come to associate with the City Upon The Water, it was a jangle of sounds, dissonant and even antagonistic.

Gunfire started to erupt from all over the city, followed by distant screaming and shouting.

"CROWNSGUARD! GLAIVES! PROTECT THE PRINCE!" Cor's voice roared from across the Plaza.

There was a great flash as a dozen Glaives warped to surround Noct and Luna.

"What's going on?" Noctis shouted.

Cor quickly warped to Noct's side, hand to his earpiece. "Daemons, Your Highness. Scouts report that they came as soon as the sun set. The land and sea entrances are currently secure, but there's no telling how long they'll last. We're evacuating to the capital."

"What of the people of Altissia? Will they be safe?"

"My priority is your safety, sir. We need to make sure you're safe before anything else happens."

"No, we need to be out on the streets, fighting with the Empire. I will not allow them to fight alone." Noctis declared, calling forth his weapons. "It would be unseemly for our newfound alliance if Lucians did not participate in a fight against a common foe."

"Your Highness!" Cor said.

"You can't stop me, Marshal. The only way to guarantee my safety is to fight with me," the Prince said, rolling up his sleeves.

"I will fight as well," Luna said, materializing her Trident. "I can take care of myself, the Hydraean notwithstanding."

Noctis' original reaction was to prevent her from fighting… but she wasn't going to take no for an answer and the safest place for her would be right at his side.

Cor only sighed. "Your father's going to kill me… Alright, Highness. We're with you. The closest point of contact is going to be at West Gate. The Guard are holding, but just barely. If we're looking for a fight, that's where it's gonna be."

"Alright. We go where we're needed."

A thunderous explosion, no more than a mile away to the north, fires blooming in succession as more explosions followed.

"There goes West Gate!" one of the Glaives shouted.

"Let's go! Mount up!" Cor bellowed.

The convoy of eight vehicles loaded up quickly, hoods down. Luna rode with Noctis, ready to cast protective and healing magic where needed. Even Gentiana came along, citing her own acuity with ice magic. Engines roared as they made their way at breakneck speeds down Altissia's narrow streets, tires squealing at every turn.

"Why now?" Noctis asked.

"They're likely attracted to the increase in population," Gentiana said. "Altissia has more than four million visitors from all over Eos to attend the wedding."

People ran screaming past their convoy as they approached the burning West Gate, the howling and shrieking of daemons emanating from the darkness beyond. So far, it seemed that there were only Imps flooding through the Gate, but there would surely be stronger daemons coming in behind them.

"There it is!" Cor shouted. The cars drifted to a stop and the Lucians dismounted their vehicles, blades ready. "Glaives, engage!" he said, unsheathing his katana and pointing it forward.

The Kingsglaives as a whole warped forward into the sky to meet the enemy, releasing a shower of lightning bolts and fireballs raining down upon the daemons before warp-striking the stragglers.

Prompto stayed to the rear, providing covering fire against the aerial daemons while Noctis, Ignis and Gladio warped forward to assist the Glaives in clearing out the daemons.

In a single flurry of his blades, Noctis banished a dozen Imps back to the darkness, fatally skewering or beheading the creatures in a flash of steel.

The wave of daemons was quickly dispatched by the Lucians' combined strength, but the Gate was blown wide open- without something to block it, the daemons would keep coming through.

"How bad is it, Cor?"

"Bad, sir. The Altissian Guard is reporting that they've never seen this kind of a daemon attack before. All defenses are being strained. Imperial dreadnaughts are coming from further north to help, but they won't be here for another hour or so, but they are sending engines with MTs. They'll be here in 15 minutes."

"What about our own airships?"

"They're helping hold off an attack at the Tidegate. Thousands of Flans are trying to approach from the sea."

"We can use magic to seal up these gates until morning," Luna said from behind. "It'll need to be constantly supported, but once barriers are up, we can take shifts."

Cor nodded his agreement. "Mages, seal off this gate! Everyone else, keep the daemons off of them until the casting is complete!" Cor ordered.

Just as Cor finished speaking, there was a terrible groaning of steel and iron. In front of West Gate, a shadowy pool emerged over the dirt, and a gargantuan arm reached forth and grabbed ahold of the earth besides the pool, giving it purchase to bring the rest of its body forward from the void. The daemon was a titanic humanoid clad in a greyish-black, with something akin to a meat cleaver in its right hand.

"Iron Giant!" Cor shouted.

Glaives warped ahead to strike-

"NO!" Noctis shouted.

-only to be bisected by the gigantic daemon's sword or swatted to the ground by its free hand. The broken bodies of the slain, if not grievously injured Glaives splattered grotesquely against the ground. Noct could only watch as he saw one of the Glaives live out his last moments, his hand reaching out into the sky before falling back to the earth, limp and dead, a gargle of blood emerging from his lips as he breathed his last.

Fellow Kingsglaives cried out in grief, but there was no time.

Noctis and company had seen this kind of daemon before- large and incredibly powerful, they were also quick and agile, proving to be an extremely dangerous foe.

Cor was already at its feet, striking at its heels- a tried and true tactic- remove its legs to strike at the head. To approach from the air would be tantamount to suicide, as it had near perfect accuracy with its weapon, and its blows were nearly impossible to parry. The ground itself limited its striking movement and getting inside of its reach was vital to slaying the daemon.

Noctis and his team attacked as well, seeking to draw the Giant's attention between the five of them.

Prompto peppered the daemon with precision shots to the face while Gladio's massive strikes with his greatsword forced the beast to contend with the closer threat rather than afar, blocking or deflecting Gladio's attacks.

"C'mon, I'm right here, cherry boy!" Gladio taunted as he relentlessly threw cut after cut at the beast.

While the Giant's attention was being held, Noctis, Ignis and Cor attacked from the Giant's blind spot, delivering simultaneous strikes directly to the back of the daemon's left thigh, but its armor held. In a sudden move, the Giant swept the ground around it with its sword, forcing its attackers to retreat.

"It's smart," Cor said between breaths. "But we keep beating at that one spot and we'll be able to bring it down."

The daemon stood at a distance, blade held in stance while deflecting shots from Prompto, who had switched from his handguns to a heavy anti-material rifle, its booming report and delivery keeping the Giant completely occupied.

"We'll only have one more shot. It's going to protect that spot now," Noctis said.

"I'll run interference with Gladio. You and Ignis lay into that leg one more time. Go!"

The four warped back into action, with Prompto still laying down covering fire.

Gladio and Cor moved to deliver strikes at the other leg, but the Giant was undeterred from protecting its weakened armor point.

Noctis and Ignis, with lances in hand, moved forward to continue the attack, only to be blocked by the flat side of the Giant's blade.

 _Bang!_ A single shot from Prompto destroyed the daemon's helm- At once, the Giant became berserk, wildly swinging its blade in all directions, a tempest of steel. Gladio and Cor were able to escape, being out of its attention, but Noct and Ignis were stuck within its fury, warping here and there to avoid its sword.

Ignis fell to his knees, his magic spent, unable to warp or move any further- the Giant saw and brought its sword high into the air to prepare for a deathblow.

The blade fell.

Noct warped in front of his friend, all weapons called forth, ready to block the sword. Cor and Gladio were too far away stop it and Prompto's attacks could no longer distract the daemon.

The Iron Giant's blade stopped just inches from Noctis' weapons, held at bay by a shimmering barrier.

"Run!" Luna shouted from afar, struggling to resist the Giant's immense strength.

Far above them, Gentiana had been conjuring a massive iceberg nearly twice the size of the Giant, with the magic of a dozen Mage-Glaives focused unto her.

"Gladio!" Noct took Ignis and threw him to his comrades before warping out himself.

Luna used her magic to bind the Giant in place, supported by the other Mage-Glaives. The daemon roared, struggling to free itself from its magical bonds as Gentiana dropped the iceberg onto the Giant, completely crushing it, as well as creating an impromptu wall against the damaged West Gate. The Mage-Glaives further reinforced it with additional magic to keep it secure.

For now, West Gate was sealed.

All that remained of the Iron Giant was a severed arm, which slowly scattered into dark dust.

Luna ran over to the exhausted fighters, ready to offer relief and medical attention where needed.

"A little heads up would've been nice," Noctis said to their female companions.

"Well, you all jumped ahead without even asking us, so we asked Prompto here and he said it was fine," the Oracle said, breathless from her exertion.

Eyes drifted over to Prompto, who was nonchalantly disassembling his rifle. "…What? I had absolute faith in their abilities."

There was a sudden stinging on his arm as Luna applied an alcohol swab from the _Regalia_ 's medical kit.

"Hold still," she said.

The cut along his forearm was long but shallow- he had no idea when he incurred such an injury. "I didn't even notice it until you started poking it," Noctis said.

"Oh, hush."

More gunfire in the distance.

"Cor, how's the rest of the city? Do we need to redeploy?"

"Highness, you've done enough. Most of the daemons that are attacking are Imps or Flans, and the gates' defenses have stabilized. Nothing that the Glaive can't and MTs can't handle from here on out. You're done for the night, and I'll knock you out myself if I have to. If there are any more Giants to fight, I'll take care of them."

Noctis acquiesced to the Marshal. "Very well. Good hunting."

Luna proceeded to bandage his arm, but she wouldn't look at him in the eyes. "You should've let him fight for you," she said.

"It wouldn't been very proper of me, I think. A king should never fear to tread where his soldiers do."

"But a king cannot rule if he is dead," Luna said simply, before moving to help an injured Glaive.

She did not look at or talk to him for the rest of the night.


	5. Consideration

**Chapter 5: Consideration**

The sun was rising over Altissia.

The most grievous damage was throughout the Western District, where hundreds, if not thousands of lesser daemons had invaded. The bulk of the danger was over, with the Altissian Guard, the Glaives, and the MTs having exterminated most, if not all of the daemons that had made it into the city. Fortunately, no greater daemons like the Iron Giant appeared for the rest of the invasion, marking a great sigh of relief for the defenders.

Altum Plaza had become a makeshift medical triage and treatment site, as Mother's Mercy Hospital and Phoenix Medical Center had been completely saturated with injured and ill. Tables for their wedding guests were now makeshift beds as doctors and nurses crowded around them. The dance floor had been turned into an operating theatre.

Luna, Gladio and Prompto were medically trained, so they were in and amongst the displaced and injured people of Altissia, providing care where they could. They had disappeared into the growing crowd of refugees and only reappeared to resupply from the medical towards the center of the plaza.

Ignis was on his feet and mmaking warm food and drink from the _Regalia_ 's camping and provisions storage. When that ran out, Ignis was able to secure a supply route that kept him loaded with ingredients and material to keep the food coming out.

Gondolas and ships crowded in from all over the city, bringing the injured and the displaced onto the plaza.

Noctis, on the other hand, had no special skills or ability to speak of to offer succor and support. Instead, he helped Ignis distribute food throughout the camp. People readily recognized him as he moved along them, giving out bowls of steaming hot food.

While there were the injured who had gathered at the Plaza, there were those also displaced by the sudden siege on the city. Their homes had been destroyed or neighborhoods razed to the ground. Some were just looking for security and safety in numbers, which the Altissian Guard and the MTs readily provided.

Even as Noct distributed food and drink to the people of Altissia, he could not shake the unease he felt around the Magitek Troopers. He had fought them before. Mechanical beings with immense strength; a blow from heir axes could easily cleave a man in half. Their aim with firearms was uncanny and their resistance to magic made them a feared foe on the battlefield.

He shoved the feeling deep down and out of sight. They were allies now: the Glaives had fought alongside the MTs against a common foe- an alliance forged in iron and blood.

"Is that you, Your Highness?" a young voice asked from behind.

Noctis turned to see a little girl, her face smudged with ash and dirt. Her pigtailed hair was tousled and burnt in some spots. She was no taller than his knees.

"Uh, yes," Noctis replied, taking a knee. "I'm Noctis. What's your name?"

"My name is Janice," the young girl said with a clumsy, if well-attempted curtsy.

Noctis stood and returned the gesture with a bow of his own. "My lady," Noctis said.

Janice giggled most pleasantly as she revealed a bashful smile. "Mother says that you saved us from the daemons," she said.

"Well, it wasn't just me. I helped a little bit, and-"

"Janice!" a woman's voice called. Looking up, Noctis could see woman, presumably her mother, running towards them. "Janice!" she chastised as she picked up the girl, "I told you to stay close!"

The woman was wearing a white coat, stained with streaks of blood across it. A stethoscope hung unevenly around her neck. Her brunette hair was up in a ponytail, and she seemed also as disheveled as her daughter.

"Oh!" she said, noticing the young Prince. "A thousand pardons, Your Highness!" the woman said, bowing with her daughter in her arms.

"No pardons necessary," Noctis said, returning the bow. "Janice here was just keeping me company."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Dr. Summer Ortus." The woman curtsied expertly, with all the nuanced movements of a noble's upbringing. "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart, sire. Your Kingsglaive saved us from the daemons."

"I'm glad you're safe- and I'll be sure to pass on the message," Noctis said.

The doctor eyed the basket of bread in his hands. "Oh, are you passing out food? Please, let me assist."

"That won't be necessary," Noctis said. "I have no skills in medicine or healing magics. This is the best I can do in offering respite."

"The worst of it is over, and besides, I must insist on behalf of the Altissian people. I cannot imagine that things would have turned out the way they did without the presence of Lucis tonight."

The young doctor came over to take some of the bread and she passed some of it onto Janice.

Noctis didn't have the heart to tell her that it might've been partially his fault that Altissia was attacked. If the wedding hadn't been held in their city, there might've never been such an attack.

"I'm glad we were here to help," Noctis said, after considering his words.

They walked together through the masses, handing out bread to those who reached for it.

Noctis considered Luna's words as he passed through the crowd.

His father had always taught him that a King should always be ready to lead from the front, if necessary, and if that meant direct battle, so be it. Although, Luna's words had merit as well. What good would their alliance be if he had died on the field of battle?

All things considered, Luna was right. There were other ways to lead from the front, ones that did not threaten the future of Lucis.

"Is something troubling you, Your Highness?" Summer asked.

"Oh. It's… it's nothing. Nothing. It's just been a long night."

"They have been getting longer, haven't they? And the daemons are getting bolder, and more numerous. The Altissian Guard has protected us all these years, but recently, they'd been having trouble managing the daemons. Today was inevitable, I suppose. Even the president of my hospital told all the staff to be ready for a mass casualty event in the near future… that was about a month ago."

"I do feel responsible for this," Noctis said. "I wonder if they would've come in such force if we had held the wedding elsewhere."

"Perhaps. But then some other, poorly prepared city would have been unable to resist the daemons. Some city without our walls, some city without enough forces to combat the daemons. No, Highness. Altissia was the only place to hold your wedding, and the world is better for it, I assure you, and no true Altissian would have it any other way, despite what has occurred."

"That… makes me feel better. Thank you, Dr. Ortus."

Eventually, they came across Luna, who was kneeling next to an old man's cot, holding his hand. He was thin, frail, and bled from multiple lacerations on his face. One of his eyes had been bruised shut.

"That's Mr. Pacificus. He was the only one who survived an explosion in the Middle Western District."

"Only one?"

"He lost his wife and grandchildren. He has extensive internal damage… and he's also 94 years old. If there's anything that can help him, it's going to be Lady Lunafreya's magic… but I fear that there are somethings that even magic cannot help with."

They watched as Mr. Pacificus took his last breath and his blanket was brought up over his head. Luna stepped away as two men took the body away on the cot.

"He didn't want to be helped," Luna said as she stripped the rubber gloves from her hand. "He didn't want to live without his wife."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Noctis said."

Luna looked up. "Oh, Dr. Ortus. How are you?"

"I'm doing… well, as good as can be. And you, My Lady?"

"He was the last one," she sighed. "Everyone's stable or good. We're done."

"Thank you for your help, Lady Lunafreya."

"And yours," Luna replied, with a bow of the head. "I see you've met His Highness," Luna said, meeting his eyes for the first time since their confrontation. They were cold and tired, and jaded.

"Yes, His Highness has been very gracious to allow me to accompany him."

Noctis began to speak, but Luna cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I must retire. The night has been bloody and dark, and my magics and my spirit are all but spent."

Gentiana appeared out of nowhere, as she usually did and escorted the Oracle away.

Perhaps it was for the best. He hadn't formulated what to say to her yet, anyway. Also, they were both tired, and prone to misunderstanding and irritation.

Yes, this was for the best.

"It's… not my place," Summer began, "but are things alright between you and the Oracle, Highness?"

"It's complicated," Noctis said.

Summer nodded. "I can only imagine. The two have you have been separated for some time, haven't you?"

Noctis nodded. "Yes… and we didn't have any contact during that time, either. The last few days since our reunion have been stressful, to say the least… but don't tell anyone that, please."

"Of course," Summer said. "I can only imagine that the royal life is not an enviable one, even with all the frills and flourish."

"Well, well, well… A mistress already?" Gladio's voice harassed from behind.

They both turned to see the Crownsguard in tow, medical equipment in hand.

"Ah, Dr. Ortus. Our work is done," Ignis said.

"Thank you for your help, gentlemen."

"Well, I hope His Highness here hasn't been causing any trouble," Ignis continued. "We know he can be a handful sometimes."

"Ignis, if you weren't such a good cook, there'd be little reason to not have you summarily executed," Noctis quipped.

"As you can see, doctor, this is what I have to deal with on a regular basis. If it weren't for my love of king and country, I would've deserted long ago."

"Ignis, you're too funny," Summer laughed.

"Do you two know each other?" Prompto asked.

"Ah, yes. We attended school together in Lindblum," Summer said.

Noctis' eyes traced from the doctor to his spectacled manservant.

"Yes, we're old friends from college. She elected to go into medicine, I went into culinary school."

"I didn't know LU had a culinary school," Noctis said.

"Oh, yes. One of the best in Lucis. How do you think I manage to make these exquisite meals from scraps?" Ignis said with a smirk. "In any case, our work is done here. We'd best be off to follow the Oracle's lead. Tomorrow will be a new day with its own challenges, and we'll need our strength to deal with them."

"I'm inclined to agree," Noctis said, suppressing a yawn.

The Crownsguard left to get the Regalia, leaving both Summer and Noctis alone.

"It's going to be a minute; the Regalia's fuel was siphoned to use in the generators. We'll have to get her fueled before we can get you," Gladio said before they left.

With tired legs, they went to the edge of the plaza and found a few chairs to sit on, looking out over the sea.

One might've said that it was strange to see the Crown Prince of Lucis and some girl from Altissia sitting together, but between them, it was just two people enjoying the rising sun.

"During the early part of the battle," Noctis began, "I had volunteered to help with the defense. We held the West Gate, but… she chastised me for being so rash with my own life. She said that a king couldn't rule if he was dead. After that, I left the Kingsglaive to their work, and came here instead to help with the casualties. It's been a long time since I've felt so helpless."

Summer was surprised at the Prince's confession of events. "Your Highness…"

"Please. Call me Noctis."

Summer nodded warily. "Noctis. I don't know what to say, but I can tell you that life is fragile. I saw many Glaives die in the streets protecting us- Lives, memories, stories, all torn away in a moment of blood. Not even magic can heal all wounds… and I imagine the same holds true for even princes and kings."

Noct looked out over the plaza. "I was raised a fighter. The Empire's invasion meant that I had to be able to defend myself from kidnappers and usurpers, and when finally faced with a moment to prove my worth, my ability, I was told to stay behind and let others do the fighting for me. And yes, I know that I'm more valuable alive. If I die, the peace between our nations is compromised, and my father would likely declare war on the Empire."

"Not to mention the Lady Oracle would be sad," Summer said.

Noct's brow furrowed. "She'd be sad?"

"Well, yes. I would think so."

Noctis hadn't thought of it that way.

"I apologize. I took your offer of discretion too far. Please forgive my… unsolicited confession," Noctis said.

There was a pause.

"You've obviously a complicated relationship. I couldn't even begin to know where to start… but I pray that it all works out."

Noctis stayed quiet. He was at a loss for thought and words.

"You know, when my husband was alive, I once dreaded him going out to fight in the badlands, keeping the roads between cities secure. He was an Accordan Ranger, you see. One of the best, and he always made sure we knew it. He volunteered for high-risk patrols every time he was on duty, but he always came back, and over time, I got used to just _knowing_ that he'd be home the next day. And then one day, he didn't call in. That was normal. Sometimes they needed to stay quiet in the field. I didn't think anything of it. Then the next day, early in the morning, two uniformed Rangers show up at my door. Janice was two then. You see, sire— erm, Noctis. You are her Ranger. She is your soon-to-be wife, and I don't mean to be dramatic or to presuppose your relationship at all, but she must love you. Please take care of that. It's so hard to find and earn, and harder to keep."


	6. We Need To Talk

**Chapter 6: We Need To Talk**

A week had passed since that night.

Security had been increased significantly in and around Altissia, with King Regis sending three additional Kingsglaive regiments and a whole fleet of airships. Save for Insomnia, Noct had never seen a city so full of soldiers… although that might've been because he had seldom been out of Insomnia for a great deal of his life. The war was quite distant for him in the Crown City.

He was no longer only accompanied by his Crownsguard, but now a dozen Glaives watched their movements from afar at all times. Even Cor was now following him around, intimidating all, but dissuading none from approaching the young Prince.

It made for a cumbersome entourage, but it was perhaps necessary, given his relatively recent bout of imprudent bravery.

"These are my directives, and you will obey them without question," the phone call with his father began. "First: you will be accompanied by your Guard and Glaive at all times. Second: you will not engage in combat unless your life or the Oracle's life is in imminent danger. Third: you will endeavor to be the best version of yourself that you can possibly conjure- Lest you forget, a fragile peace is still being forged. All that may be hinges on you and yours."

King Regis' words were crystal clear and commanded subordinance, and he dared not defy them.

Lunafreya and himself were often together, helping throughout the Western District, but never found any time to speak to each other privately.

The warmth and closeness of that one night and morning was gone, and the wedding itself was less than 48 hours away.

Naturally, Noctis wanted the wedding to be a joyous occasion. Even though he was sure that Luna could fake a smile with the best of them, it wouldn't feel right… but he hadn't known how to approach her yet, and it had been keeping him up for a few nights as he tried out multiple scenarios in his head, all to an incomplete or negative end.

But no king was ever an island, so he had to consult with his counsel.

"Well, you're going to have to take the initiative at this rate. Not necessarily ambush her in her chambers, but you will have to confront this head-on… even if it might make things worse," Ignis said as they walked.

"Worse than they already are?"

"Indeed. Although that's like to happen anyway on our present course."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Noctis said, hands in his pockets.

"Ah, ah. Hands out- and that's only if we leave things be, which we obviously won't."

Noctis removed his hands from his pockets and clasped them behind his back. "So I'll be talking to her. Then what?"

"Well, you said that she didn't appreciate you risking your life. Perhaps she was disenchanted by your reckless behavior."

"That'd make some sense. You sold yourself as a responsible, dreamy prince during the date, but then decided to be a hero during the invasion," Gladio commented, "which, I might add, was a stupid move."

Noctis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't have to tell me twice, Gladio."

They were out on their nightly walk through Altissia, dressed incognito.

"I think what they're trying to say is that you made her really worried, Noct. And that probably scared her more than she'd care to admit."

"Sure. I understand that. But how can I order Lucian soldiers to fight when I'm just sitting in the back lines? Isn't that ignoble? Isn't that everything I'm not supposed to be? That when the tide comes and I'm not there with my countrymen, what then? I just… I don't know what to do."

His comrades remained silent.

"I don't have an answer for you, Noct. But the fact that you need to confront this still stands. She did it last time so it's up to you to straighten this out. The fog of war is cleared by gathering intelligence."

Gladio raised an eyebrow. "Intel? We're talking an actual human relationship here, not military maneuvers and tactics, Iggie."

"The analogy remains true. We need more information so we can tailor our approach. We've already managed to offend the good Lady's sensibilities _twice_ now. We can ill afford a third misstep."

"Well, maybe _she's_ the problem," Gladio said. "As far as I'm concerned, a good king is one who follows his own into battle. Leading by example is the purest form of leadership."

"But," Noctis interjected sharply, "I understand. It wouldn't do to unnecessarily put myself in danger. All things in moderation."

If growing up as a Prince had taught him anything, it was that he had to accept when he could be wrong— but it didn't make the pill any easier to swallow.

Still, these guys, although well-meaning, weren't giving exactly actionable advice.

Noct stopped midstride. "I need to make a call to the Citadel."

* * *

Regis laughed incredulously. "I'm sorry, son, what?"

"I need your help," Noctis said.

"I— what's going on? Why are you calling at… 11:24? You know I'm asleep by this hour. Why are you awake? What's happened?"

"I need your advice. It's Luna; we're not quite hitting it off."

His father sighed. "Ah, yes. We men of House Lucis have had trouble at times understanding a fair maiden's heart. I had hoped that your fellows would be able to help you navigate this generation's courting practices, but I feared that they would ultimately leave you wanting. Alas, here we are. Ah, just a moment. Allow me to find a seat and we shall go on from there. Where are you, by the way?"

"I'm in a bar called the Seventh Heaven. I'm not drinking, just taking cover, having a sandwich."

"Oh, yes. Cassus. Good fellow. Ah, yes. There we are," he said, apparently settling down, probably in front of the study fireplace. "What ails your relationship?"

Noctis regaled his father with the details of the past two weeks and the emotional gymnastics that he had been enduring, the old King listening and saying the occasional "oh yes" and "I see" and "mm-hmms".

They then sat in silence for a time as Regis considered his words. "My dear boy, make no mistake, I am proud that you took up arms on that day. Reckless as it may have be, it did make my heart swell with pride. It reminded me of my own youth, fierce and reckless. But if your mother were here, she would have reacted as Luna did: utterly mortified and angry. Perhaps more the latter— and I would not blame her. Luna has always cared for you, taken care of you. It has been well over a decade since she has seen you last and as she has defied and surpassed your expectations, so have you of hers. She fears for you, for she cares for you. This is something that the both of you are coming to grips with, so do not imagine that it is a one-sided ordeal, because I can assure you, it is not—"

Regis began coughing, and continued coughing for nearly a minute, violent and filled with phlegm. Holding the Wall had taken a toll on him. Even though he was no longer supporting it, the effects were deeply ingrained in his body.

"Is it getting worse?"

"The Royal Physicians say that I have to stay off my feet for a while, regain my strength. I'll recover. The Crystal takes, but the Crystal also gives."

"Not enough to make you completely better again."

"No, no. I will never be my age again. But I think I will live long enough to see my grandchildren grow, at least. By that time, you will be King, and I will have retired to the Ulciad Hills. Maybe I'll make a pilgrimage to the 12 Tombs again. But, as they say, 'eyes on the prey, not the horizon.' You should go to her and apologize again, you know that you must. The world waits not for idle hands and hesitant minds."

Noctis remained silent on his end, uncertain, before speaking up. "This is all strange to me. I don't know; perhaps I should keep it strictly professional, I—"

"Oh, my son. I know you love Lunafreya. She has been in your heart, always and ever. Do not think that I did not see your lost letters and messages and the longing you expressed in them. Go on now, and seize this chance. Of the problems you will face together, this is nothing. This is solved with words, not blades. Take the time to gather your thoughts, but don't take too long. Go when you are ready, and choose your words well."

Noctis nodded. "I understand. Thanks, Dad."

"Good night, son."

Noctis hung up first and slowly placed his cell phone down on the bar.

The Seventh Heaven was entirely empty, and Cassus was in the office doing something or another.

"Cassus!"

The gigantic man made his way to Noctis' position on the bar.

"Ready?"

"Two Lancets," Noctis said, knocking on the bar's wood.

"Two Lancets," Cassus repeated. "Moment of truth?" he asked as he expertly mixed the drinks.

"Something like that."

 _Clack, clack._ Two shots on the bar. The young prince drank them back-to-back.

"I haven't told her anything yet. She's still out back."

"Thanks, Cassus."

"Good luck, Highness."

He had tracked Luna here— it wasn't hard, since wherever she went there was also a strong force of Imperials around her, discrete as they tried to be.

It was amusing to see the Kingsglaive meet the Magitek Troopers and their handlers on the rooftops. Once mortal enemies, now guarding a bar and restaurant.

Noctis got up and headed out towards the back of the bar. Through the window, he could see Luna sitting quietly outside, looking out over the sea. She was sitting at the same table, with her pen uncapped and notebook open, lit by lantern-light. Every once in a while, she would scribble something down, and then suddenly become pensive and stare out into the night again.

He stood there for nearly two minutes before he opened the door.

Lunafreya stood and turned to see who had disturbed her.

They met eyes and her soft features flattened into a visual representation of 'oh, it's you'. She immediately began packing her things and prepared to leave.

"I was just about to leave," Lunafreya said.

"I need to talk to you," Noctis said. "This can't go on forever."

Luna ignored him, and continued packing furiously, trying to stuff her journal into her purse, but was pushing it the longer side in, making it stuck.

Noctis tried to correct her. "The— you have to—"

She threw everything back onto the table and opened her mouth to yell, but decided against it. Probably for the best. There were a lot of MTs around, and he wasn't looking to get cleaved in half tonight.

And then she shouted.

"I am so angry with you, Noctis Lucis Caelum! By the stars, that was reckless. I still can't believe that you did that, riding out to battle like a literal fucking knight in shining armor. Do you think before you act? Do you have any inkling of what would have happened if you had died, Gods forbid? A peace treaty, ending 150 years of war, gone in an instant of idiocy."

Noctis clenched his teeth and controlled his breathing.

'Words, not blades,' Noctis remembered.

And then he shouted.

"What, you think that I wouldn't go out there with my own forces and fight? I have the tools, I have the training, I have the skills to fight and to survive. I can't just stand by and not do anything. Not after being stashed away inside Insomnia for 12 years! When our mothers died that day in the Queensgarden, I swore that I wouldn't ever be so weak again. I made the Pilgrimage of the 12 Tombs and earned the Royal Arms."

"Wow, what good your Royal Arms did when it was Gentiana who destroyed the Giant! Also, who do you think saved you from becoming pavement decoration? That's right, _me_ ," Luna said, pointing at herself.

"I could have held that Giant's blade easily. We had a plan and were going to take it out, but then you and your handmaiden butted in—"

"We were trying to end the situation as quickly as possible. The fact that you wouldn't at least consider allowing the mages to work first is utterly asinine."

"Magic is slow. We had to move immediately. If that Giant made it into the city, it would have been devastating."

"So you think you're fast?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fucking fast."

A flash of light and crystals. Noctis was surrounded by a dozen light-aspected spell circles, Luna surrounded by the Royal Arms. Both ready to skewer or immolate the other. A stalemate.

"You know, you haven't changed at all," Luna said. "You're just a boy in a man's body."

"And you're a literal queen bitch," Noctis bellowed, feeling the heat radiating from the spell circles.

"Oh, tell me how you really feel, you pathetic excuse of a Prince." She could feel the blades just inches from her skin.

"Wait till the people of Tenebrae find out that their Princess was just a loveless, spoiled brat who cried whenever she couldn't get what she wanted."

"Better than a mommy's boy with an incorrigible hero complex!"

"Bitch!" Noctis roared.

"Bastard!" Luna hissed.

An explosion of light and singing of steel— and then they were gone, leaving behind a thick mist in their wake.

The Crownsguard ran in to find that the Prince and Princess were indeed, vanished.

* * *

Author's Note: If you, for some inexplicable reason, have not gone on to other wonderfully written FFXV story rewrites, I really appreciate it. I came back and realized that, holy crap, It's been pretty much a year since I last updated. I feel bad, and I hope this has made up a little bit for it. See you soon, and thanks again for reading.


End file.
